Garoto Fetiche
by waterstrike
Summary: Porque eu estava morrendo e isso não me deixava nem um pouco preocupado. [Oneshot. GazettE. UruhaxAoi. Aoi's POV, PWP, Obsceno, Fetiche?. Péssimo título.]


**Título:** Garoto Fetiche  
**Autora:** mizu  
**Fandom:** Jrock, Gazette  
**Pares:** UruhaxAoi  
**Classificação:** Uh... Indecente. uú  
**Gênero:** Aoi's POV, PWP, Obsceno, Fetiche (?)  
**Sumário:** _"Porque eu estava morrendo e isso não me deixava nem um pouco preocupado."_  
**Notas:** Eu _realmente_ não sei de onde saiu essa idéia. E o que me deixa mais chocada é que escrevi mesmo. OO Dedicado prá minha noiva querida, Cléo, que AMA esse par!

**Yeah, os Gazeboys são meus! Todos eles têm meu nome tatuatos em suas bundas! cai da cama e acorda Infelizmente isso não é verdade. Triste, mas é. Nenhum deles me pertence e apenas utilizo de suas ilustres pessoas para pura diversão.**

xxxx

Eu não sabia no que estava pensando quando aceitei aquela proposta de Uruha. Acho que a idéia me pegou de surpresa, e na pressa de dar uma resposta acabei por aceitar. Porque uma coisa como a que ele havia sugerido era loucura. Loucura que encaixava perfeitamente na personalidade absurda _dele_, mas nada parecido com o que eu costumava fazer. Eu não era criativo, nem inventava situações para quebrar a rotina.

E ainda assim eu aceitei. Aceitei e ansiei, e tremi e excitei-me em antecipação. Mas agora, com tudo pronto, e olhando-me no grande espelho em meu quarto, eu não tinha mais tanta certeza. Não a certeza de que eu _queria_ aquilo – porque essa já estava fixa desde quando ele me fez a proposta – mas a certeza de que sair pela rua _vestido_ daquele jeito era seguro. A minha imagem era no mínimo, perturbadora.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu puxei a saia de couro que _ainda_ continuava curta demais aos meus olhos, não sei se pelo tecido justo demais ou se pelo tamanho de fato. Ou quem sabe porque eu _não_ usava saias e _não_ estava acostumado a vesti-las. Amarrei as fitas da blusa na cintura, o nó pelo lado, os botões devidamente fechados. Uma blusa que deixava meu abdômen descoberto, pois como Uruha tinha dito _"quero seu piercing em exibição"_.

O apito agudo do meu celular jogado na cama desviou minha atenção da imagem que meu corpo projetava no espelho. No visor luminoso a mensagem: _"Estou esperando. Uruha"_.

Respirei fundo, o aparelho voltando a sua posição sobre os lençóis. Virei-me para o espelho. Meus olhos estavam mais acentuados com a maquiagem pesada, mas não vulgar. O piercing no lábio parecia em evidência também, por causa do batom, e nunca pensei que usaria uma cor tão diferente da natural de meus lábios. Não, não, nada do vermelho chamativo das putas ou do rosa claro das lolitas. Cobre. Combinando com o resto da maquiagem. Ele disse que a cor combinava melhor comigo, enquanto Ruki tinha alguma coisa mais forte nas cores que usava e ele algo mais colorido, Reita mais sombrio e Kai mais ameno.

Uruha disse que me _queria_ uma _puta_, mas uma que fosse discreta. Uma que não fosse vulgar, nem infantil demais, mas sensual e ousada na medida certa. E eu não conseguia enxergar nada de sensualidade e ousadia em mim vestido daquele jeito. Saia de couro preta, meia calça arrastão – e como aquela coisa _incomodava_ – uma blusa estilizada que me levou algumas horas para conseguir vestir e sandálias de salto, não muito altas, já que eu não _sabia_ me equilibrar naquilo. Plataformas eram diferentes, saltos são saltos.

Desviei os olhos do espelho, decidido. Ficar mais tempo analisando minha figura significava não sair mais.

Sorte ser consideravelmente tarde. Ninguém nos corredores do prédio, elevador vazio. Mas na rua, pessoas demais para meu gosto. Olhando, curiosas, espantas e chocadas. E meus pés se moviam cada vez mais rápido, cabeça baixa, cabelos cobrindo o rosto, ombros encolhidos.

E depois de um trajeto que parecia mais longo que o normal, finalmente o prédio de Uruha. Meus pés já doíam de tantas torções por causa das malditas sandálias. Ninguém no elevador também, e eu respirei aliviado. Pelo menos até parar no terceiro andar e aquela guria entrar. Meu corpo enrijeceu e eu permaneci olhando para as portas fechadas do elevador. Só que eu _sentia_ os olhos da menina sobre mim. Será que tinha me reconhecido? De qualquer forma, eu estava maquiado, não ficava muito diferente das fotos que apareciam nas revistas. Engoli seco, os números passavam tão devagar, quinto, sexto, sétimo... Décimo!

O elevador suavizou, preparando a parada.

"Desculpe, mas você não é..."

"Não."

Saí apressado, as portas fecharam e eu pude respirar aliviado.

A luz do corredor acendeu quando eu andei e parei em frente à porta. Ouvi um _"já vai!"_ do outro lado quando toquei a campainha. O som de passos ficando mais próximos e o barulho da chave na fechadura me fez prender a respiração.

Meus olhos encontraram os de Uruha no exato momento em que a porta abriu e eu jurava ter corado quando os dele viajaram pelo meu corpo e escureceram daquele jeito que eu já tinha visto muitas vezes. E ele fez um som de aprovação no fundo de sua garganta e a simples imagem de satisfação estampada no rosto dele fez uma faísca de alguma coisa correr por meu corpo diretamente para meu pênis.

"Hey," Ele disse de repente, os dedos gelados tocando meu braço, me puxando para entrar.

Meus pés falsearam na entrada e os dedos apertaram em meu braço para manter-me firme, e eu entrei e as sandálias ficaram na porta, ao lado de outros sapatos dele.

E só passado o nervosismo da chegada que eu reparei no apartamento dele. O lugar já era familiar para mim, mas alguma coisa no ambiente o tornava diferente. A sala ligeiramente iluminada pelas luzes da rua, o resto em completa penumbra. E aquele clima sombrio era extremamente sensual e aconchegante e instigante.

Estava tão entretido em observar o local, porque era como se cada vez que eu fosse lá alguma coisa mudava, que tremi de susto quando as mãos dele fixaram em meus braços e seu corpo exalava calor atrás de mim, a respiração roçando minha orelha quando ele se aproximou para falar.

"Nervoso?", sua voz era um sussurro profundo e erótico e o timbre daquela voz vibrou em todo o meu corpo.

Eu não sabia como responder, como me expressar, porque temia que se abrisse a boca seria para gemer. Pensando nisso movi a cabeça em afirmativa, sentindo o corpo dele sacudir com a risada baixa. Ele ria de meu nervosismo e eu achava aquilo excitante demais.

Uruha mordeu levemente o lóbulo de minha orelha e imediatamente fechei os olhos, perdido nos toques e no som de sua voz. "Você é deliciosamente ingênuo," Seu corpo empurrou o meu para frente e me vi obrigado a andar enquanto ele me guiava para o quarto. "Eu deveria ser punido. Simplesmente por _pensar_ no quanto é maravilhoso foder você e macular essa sua ingenuidade." Eu não consegui prender o gemido que saiu facilmente por meus lábios.

Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando paramos, mas não ficaram assim por muito tempo, quando me encontrei diante de um espelho – em proporções maiores que o que tinha em meu quarto, porque Uruha _era_ um narcisista de marca maior – e a vergonha novamente se abateu sobre mim e meus olhos desviaram do meu reflexo.

Uruha deve ter percebido isso, porque ele segurou meu queixo e levantou meu rosto, fazendo meus olhos voltarem para o espelho. "Observe." E eu não ousaria desobedecer aquela ordem.

Suas mãos fizeram caminho até meu abdômen, os dedos de uma desfazendo o laço da blusa e atacando os botões em seguida, enquanto os outros brincavam com o piercing em meu umbigo. Eu sabia, eu _sentia_ que ele olhava fixo para meus olhos pelo espelho enquanto ministrava os toques leves por meu corpo, mas eu não conseguia fixar neles. Olhava para o conjunto, para nós dois, para as mãos dele, para as pernas atrás das minhas. E Uruha parecia não se importar com isso.

Precisei de alguma força de vontade para não fechar os olhos assim que seus dedos tiraram o último botão de sua casa e a palma de sua mão roçou em meu peito, sobre um mamilo rapidamente enrijecido. A outra veio para tirar a blusa que pendia nos ombros e mesmo por um breve momento, quando seu corpo se afastou do meu, senti falta daquele calor pressionado contra minhas costas.

Dedos longos e calejados percorreram um caminho invisível por meu peito e ouvi um silvo, percebendo depois ser meu, quando dois dedos apertaram um mamilo com força, mas não para fazer doer, mas para beirar a dor e prazer. Os lábios acharam um ponto muito interessante em meu pescoço, e ele sugava a pele que conseguia entre os dentes.

Suspirei diante da visão que tinha no espelho, Uruha atrás de mim, mãos em meu peito, boca marcando meu pescoço e o volume vulgar entre minhas virilhas, por baixo da saia de couro que definitivamente _não era_ apropriada para um homem – como eu pude perceber agora. E não sentia mais vergonha de minhas roupas, do meu estado, e da insinuação de Uruha quando resolveu _brincar_ de ter uma puta particular.

E antes que eu percebesse, Uruha já tinha me despido de saia, meia calça e cueca e suas mãos estavam em volta de meu pênis e eu _precisava_ ver como era, e meus lábios entreabriram num gemido. Ele empurrou seus quadris contra os meus e senti a dureza contra minhas nádegas, mesmo por baixo da calça e eu gostava daquela sensação.

Fiz um som de surpresa quando ele andou para trás e me puxou com ele e logo ele estava sentado na cama e virou meu corpo para ele e me puxou em seu colo, e, pela primeira vez desde que chegara no apartamento, ele atacou meus lábios com um beijo profundo e violento, sua língua explorando cada canto que conseguia de minha boca e eu gemi entre o beijo, porque suas mãos ainda continuavam a mover no meu membro.

Logo o beijo foi partido e quando eu protestei e tentei beijá-lo de novo ele se afastou e quando eu me aproximei para sentar no colo dele, Uruha me parou no caminho e virou-me de costas e com uma mordida em minhas nádegas me fez ajoelhar sobre ele, de costas para si, voltado para o espelho bem em frente.

Eu tremi quando percebi o que ele queria fazer, mas a intenção não me desagradava nem um pouco, pelo contrário, fez meu membro vibrar em antecipação com a idéia. Ouvi o barulho de tampa abrindo e olhei pelo espelho, vendo que ele estava com um tubo de lubrificante nas mãos e agora colocava um pouco nos dedos e quando os olhos dele encontraram os meus, havia uma certeza neles que arrepiou até o último pêlo em meu corpo.

O tubo foi descartado e os dedos cobertos com a substância fria circularam minha entrada e eu fechei os olhos e arqueei o corpo e abaixei a cabeça com um suspiro. Senti um dedo se afundar em mim e no mesmo instante a outra mão dele voltou a estimular e provocar e outro dedo se juntou ao primeiro e eu gemi e mordi o lábio.

"Olhe."

Eu sabia do que ele estava falando e abri os olhos imediatamente, para me deparar com aquela visão no espelho em frente.

Nunca tinha pensado em me submeter a esse tipo de prazer antes. Porque fazíamos sexo constantemente e cada hora Uruha resolvia inventar algo novo, mas _aquilo_ era o que eu considerava _diferente_. Diferente pelos toques, pela ausência de palavras, pelo calor dos corpos, pelo jeito que eu parecia viciado e _precisava_ de mais. E eu estava intoxicado.

Intoxicado pela projeção de nossos corpos naquele espelho. Porque eu não imaginava, nem em meus sonhos mais eróticos, ficar _daquele_ jeito nas mãos dele. Não imaginava que meu corpo tremia assim quando ele me tocava, como minhas mãos se apertavam nas pernas dele, com minhas costas voltadas para ele, ajoelhado sobre a cama, e como sua mão movia com facilidade sobre meu pênis enquanto a outra desaparecia abaixo de meu corpo. Eu podia ver perfeitamente o movimento restrito do braço dele cada vez que os dedos me alargavam e iam mais fundo em meu corpo.

Eu nunca pensei que meu rosto corava daquele jeito, que meu peito subia e descia tão rápido quanto eu respirava, que meu membro pulsava e umedecia tão visivelmente em sua mão. E eu não agüentava mais aquela provocação. Eu ansiava, eu queria, eu _precisava_.

"Uru... _Ahn_..." Foi impossível concluir o nome dele quando seus dedos roçaram minha próstata e eu observei, chocado, como minhas coxas se abriram mais e eu arqueei meu corpo contra os dedos dele num pedido mudo.

Eu _ouvi_ o sorriso dele, baixo, em minha orelha, divertindo-se com meu desespero. "Gosta?" E seus dedos afundaram com força novamente e meu gemido saiu longo e arrastado e ainda mais alto.

"Por favor." Fiquei surpreso como ainda conseguia formar palavras com o mínimo de coerência para ser entendido.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, sem cessar os movimentos, provocando minha capacidade de continuar coerente no que eu pedia. "Deseja algo?"

"Você."

E o ouvi fazer um som satisfeito, os dedos saindo de meu corpo. "Eu?" Os lábios dele grudaram em minha orelha e os movimentos em meu membro também cessaram e ambas as suas mãos me seguraram nos quadris com força. "Quer que eu entre em você lentamente para que você sinta cada parte roçando em seu interior?" Uma lambida no lóbulo com a ponta da língua e eu estava gemendo alto. "Quer que eu entre em você com tanta força que não vai conseguir sentar por semanas?"

E de repente eu não ouvia mais nada do que ele falava. Minha cabeça movia em afirmativa para o que quer que ele dissesse, e eu gemia e ofegava e sentia meu membro pulsar e doer com cada palavra sussurrada em minha orelha e a minha visão, beirando o extremo, no espelho à minha frente, era demais.

"Diga. O que quer, além de mim?"

Eu levantei os olhos e o encarei pelo espelho. Os olhos dele eram fundos em desejo e luxúria e estavam escuros e brilhavam tanto que eu precisei de concentração para não gozar.

"Eu quero que você me foda." Assim, simplesmente. "Quero você fundo em mim e quero que seja rápido e com força." Eu estava dizendo aquilo sem gaguejar, sem ofegar, sem gemer, sem interromper o texto. "Quero que você me foda insensivelmente e me faça gemer e gritar e implorar por mais." Foi com satisfação que senti os dedos dele se apertaram em minha pele e ele grunhiu. "Quero que você me dê o orgasmo mais implacável que já tive."

Ele pareceu perder o controle quando me virou e me jogou na cama com violência. Violência que eu gostava e eu _queria_. Ajeitei melhor meu corpo no lugar e ergui os joelhos e dobrei as pernas, os pés apoiados na cama, ao lado do corpo dele.

E ele desfez os botões de sua calça com uma ferocidade que não lhe era comum, descartou a peça de roupa com um desespero que não lhe era típico, e a realização de que ele, de fato, _seria_ violento como eu queria, me fez agarrar os lençóis abaixo de meu corpo quase os rasgando quando ele entrou em mim num único movimento. Rápido, forte, afiado. E meu gemido ecoou pelo quarto e não me importava se os vizinhos iriam ouvir e pensar que alguém estava morrendo naquele apartamento.

Porque eu _estava_ morrendo e isso não me deixava nem um pouco preocupado.

E os lábios dele desceram em meu peito e morderam, _forte_, dentes afundando na pele, o suficiente para marcar e doer, mas não para tirar sangue – ainda. Uruha gostava de morder, de sugar, de marcar, de mostrar que eu era sua posse, mas até onde eu o conhecia, ele _ainda_ não tirava sangue.

E eu gritei, alto, com a dor, e apertei meus músculos em volta do membro dele e as pernas em sua cintura, e ouvi Uruha gemer e ofegar e xingar e não me dar tempo para acostumar com a invasão porque logo ele estava saindo e entrando com força novamente, até a base, e ele repetia os movimentos, dentro e fora, e meu corpo sacudia com cada investida. Sentia a jóia em meu umbigo puxar a pele cada vez que o abdômen dele roçava ali, e meu membro dolorido, preso entre nossos corpos não tinha fricção suficiente.

E era sexo, mais uma vez, mas cada vez com Uruha era diferente. Cada vez tinha algo mais, uma sensação nova, um sentimento novo, melhor, _sempre_.

Ele afundou as unhas na parte debaixo de minhas coxas para manter seu equilíbrio sobre mim e fechei minhas pernas na cintura dele, os calcanhares o empurrando para dentro de mim. Ouvi-o grunhir alguma coisa ininteligível e levantei os olhos para ele, sua face corada, transfigurada pelo prazer, os lábios entreabertos, olhos cerrados com força, a língua os umedecendo de tempo em tempo e uma das minhas mãos ergueu-se para segurar nos fios claros.

Uruha entendeu exatamente o que eu quis dizer e abriu os olhos, me encarando. E eu gemi quando senti o peso daquele olhar em mim. Mas nossos olhos não se mantiveram fixos por muito tempo, eu não resisti à vontade de tombar a cabeça para trás e fechá-los quando ele mudou o ângulo de suas investidas e acertou em cheio aquele ponto dentro de mim e arqueei minhas costas na cama e puxei o cabelo dele com força, ouvindo-o soltar um som de dor pela fisgada em seu escalpo.

Virei o rosto para o lado e peguei nosso reflexo no espelho, distante, mas ainda visível. E observei, inebriado, como nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente embaixo, como os quadris de Uruha se moviam mais rápido e como minhas pernas tremiam, mas permaneciam rígidas ao redor de sua cintura. Ele olhava para baixo, eu sabia que ele gostava de observar como ia fundo em meu corpo e senti que estava próximo, e soltei minha outra mão do lençol para levar até meu membro, quando a própria mão de Uruha me parou no meio do caminho.

Eu não perguntei, mas o olhar que me lançou era de proibição e eu não questionei.

"Você não vai precisar fazer isso."

Ele disse com convicção e meu corpo tremeu com a certeza de suas palavras. Sorri e lambi os lábios, tombando a cabeça para trás e agarrando o cabelo dele com as duas mãos. Ouvi quando ele xingou e apertou os dedos em minhas coxas, e aquilo deixariam marcas, e continuou a se mover dentro de mim, investindo no ângulo certo, e eu gemia e arqueava as costas cada vez que ele acertava minha próstata com força, ininterruptamente, e senti meu corpo tremer e a tensão crescer e estava próximo, _tão_ próximo.

_"Porra!"_

Eu me ouvi gritar, e agarrei o cabelo dele com toda a força que conseguia, meu corpo tremendo violentamente, líquido quente umedecendo meu abdômen e minhas pernas ainda apertadas na cintura dele e meu corpo tentando se empurrar contra o de Uruha, _ainda_. E quando o desespero inicial do orgasmo começou a passar, eu ainda tremia, e sabia que ele estava próximo, pelos movimentos erráticos de seus quadris, sabia que ele não ia levar muito tempo e apertei meus músculos ao redor de seu membro e, como eu previa, ele grunhiu, feroz, e sua cabeça voou para trás, e senti-o em meu corpo, quente e viscoso e não tinha nada melhor do que aquilo.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, saciado, e minhas pernas agora estavam pesadas demais para sustentá-las no alto e deixei-as caírem também e minhas mãos soltaram os cabelos dele e se esticaram na cama.

Não tinha noção de quanto tempo ficamos naquela posição, respirando ofegante, ainda tremendo levemente, acalmando as batidas do coração e esperando até que alguma parte de nossos corpos conseguisse finalmente se mover. E Uruha levantou a cabeça e me encarou e eu via como ele estava satisfeito com aquilo e seus olhos brilhavam e ele sorriu, lindo, e meu peito esquentou como fazia sempre quando ele demonstrava esse carinho.

Meus braços dormentes se fecharam sobre os ombros dele e suspirei, contente. Nós não costumávamos falar muito quando o sexo era selvagem assim, mas conseguíamos nos entender por pequenos gestos.

"Isso foi...", ainda assim, ele começou.

Mas interrompi-o com um beijo leve nos lábios e movi a cabeça em negativa.

"_Você_ faz com que seja."

E ele sorriu, correndo a ponta dos dedos pelo meu pescoço até meu rosto. "Eu te amo, Aoi."

Eu sorri em resposta, mas franzi o cenho e fiquei sério, e aquilo deve tê-lo assustado, porque ele me olhou confuso. "Você tá me devendo uma."

E Uruha piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender. Mas eu seria bom e explicaria para ele.

"Foi o _inferno_ vir até aqui vestido daquele jeito."

"Mesmo?" E eu parecia ter capturado sua atenção com o assunto.

"Uma velha me bateu com a bolsa e me chamou de pervertido. E um cara perguntou quanto eu cobrava a hora."

Eu fiquei indignado porque ele estava rindo e mais ainda porque ele saiu de cima de mim para deitar de costas na cama e segurar seu estômago enquanto se divertia com minha desgraça. Mas fatos assim acabam mesmo ficando engraçado depois que acontecem. E eu mesmo me peguei rindo do lado dele, tanto que meus olhos lacrimejavam.

"Eu gostaria de ter visto isso."

"Isso pode ser arranjado...", virei de lado para encará-lo melhor. "Da próxima vez, _você_ faz a puta."

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e aproximei meu rosto do dele.

"Também posso provar que minhas habilidades estão em um nível alto, Uruha."

Ele grunhiu, mas tinha algo de divertido naquilo, divertido e expectante. "Acho que ficarei ansioso por isso."

"Sim, eu sei."


End file.
